


Sex Don't Sleep When the Lights are Off

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex, idk if its actually consensual or not, kitty deserves better tho, yall already know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katherine Howard knows what she's doing is wrong, but she doesn't know how to stop it.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Henry Mannox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sex Don't Sleep When the Lights are Off

**Author's Note:**

> ((i can't really write smut so this isn't that bad i think? maybe it is because i cant write smut idk))  
> ((but you still probably shouldn't read if this kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable))
> 
> I was listening to Teacher's Pet by Melanie Martinez and so this oneshot was born.

Katherine Howard did have to admit that first fateful day did not turn out in any way she may have expected it to, that was for certain.

It started in her music lessons. She had been simply playing her instrument; it being a lute that day, when things took a turn.

“Katherine,” Henry Mannox had said, she broke her concentration and looked behind her, then scanned around the room once realizing he was indeed not watching her from behind.

Her eyes fell upon him lying on her bed, his shirt discarded on the floor.

“Y-yes?” She stuttered out. She didn’t know where this was going but she was sure she wasn’t going to like it.

“Come here please,” He said, “I have some  _ new _ lessons for you to try.”

Once she was in front of him, he instructed her to remove her dress.

Katherine had a feeling she knew what was going on now, and she backed away. She tried desperately to open her door, jiggling the knob a few times, but fate seemed to not be on her side in those moments, and the door was locked.

“Katherine.” He repeated, she turned her head to face him, her eyes filled with fear.

“Take it off.”

She finally relented and did as she was told, although very nervously. Henry removed his breeches and beckoned with his finger for Katherine to join him on the bed.

“I want you to show me what you know.” was all he said, and Katherine obeyed, knowing already what he wanted from her.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it even the smallest bit, but that didn’t stop the feeling of uneasiness pouring into her gut.

  
  


“Is this right?” The teenager asked once she had finished. The two of them were red-faced and Henry had a smile planted on his face as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

“Of course it’s right, my sweet,” He said, “but you mustn’t tell anyone of what we did today, do you understand?” She nodded her agreement.

The two of them re-dressed and pretended for the remainder of the day that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

  
  
  


The ‘new lessons’ did not stop there. It eventually grew to happen every time to pair of them met in private. So much so that Katherine grew accustomed to what was happening, so much so that she started getting  _ better  _ at it, only causing Mannox to want it more. Katherine supposed that was a good thing, but the uneasiness she felt since that first unfateful day was still there, never leaving her for even a second.

  
  


Katherine knew what she and Henry were doing was utterly wrong, but she just wanted so dearly to please him and so she never fought against their meetings after that very first day.

  
  


The day’s ‘lesson’ was the same as always: he would have Katherine play until he was sure everyone was out of earshot, and that was when the real fun, as he liked to call it, began.

  
  


He beckoned the teenager to her bed where he already lay, his shirt long discarded and his bottom attire well on it’s way too.

She approached him, careful untying her corset herself as she’d long grown used to. Once her dress was off, he pulled her on top of him and the daily process started.

“I don’t know why you even need me.” Katherine whispered in between harsh breaths

“You’re my special doll, you bring me joy no one else could ever” He responded, letting her go. She dropped onto the sheets next to him, her blonde plait splayed behind her.

“If I’m so special, why am I a secret?” She asked innocently, running her cold fingers up and down his bare chest.

“I have told you this before. Nobody can know, my sweet, for they would split us apart.”

She paused before responding.

“That’s unfair.” but it was perfectly fair. She was only a child whilst he was a grown adult, what they were doing was not right in any way.

But she could not defy him, for if she told an adult of what was happening, they would surely just brush her away and he would somehow find out and punish her.

“I know it is unfair, that is why we must keep this all a secret.” He said, “do you understand?”

“I understand,” She said. He smiled and planted a soft kiss atop her forehead.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> #katherinehowarddeservesbetter :((


End file.
